mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985 TV Series)
G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero was a 1985-1986 American animated series about a covert team of operatives known as "G.I. Joe" who fight to stop the terrorist organization known as Cobra from taking over the world. The series was based on the popular Hasbro line of children's toys and on the Marvel comic book series of the same name. Spell of the Siren (Season 1, Episode 40) Cobra scours the sea of a Greek ruin; in the midst of the search, the Baroness discovers the Conch of the Siren, the legendary instrument that controls men's minds and led to them crashing their ships on the reef. The Joes attack the underwater base Cobra is using and manage to capture Destro. The Baroness escapes capture and tries to get Cobra Commander to launch a rescue mission for Destro to no avail. When a Cobra attack to steal oil in Alaska leads the Joes to respond, the Baroness uses the Conch, which paralyzes the male soldiers of both the Joes and Cobra and makes the Joes retreat. The Baroness confronts Cobra Commander, which prompts him to send Tomax and two Crimson Guardsmen to detain her; the Baroness uses the Conch to paralyze them. She then launches an attack to free Destro and uses the Conch to make the male Joes her slaves. She commands them to attack the female Joes; after freeing Destro, she withdraws taking the male Joes with her. Lady J tries a rescue mission, is captured by Cobra but freed by Xamot. The Joes develop a sonic gun to break the Conch's spell and free the Joes; in the midst of the attack, the Joes destroy the Conch. vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h50m37s084.png|The Baroness discovers the Conch of the Sirens vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h50m43s925.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h51m40s808.png|The Baroness shows the Conch to Destro vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h54m22s121.png|The Baroness uses the Conch in Alaska vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h54m28s405.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h54m35s541.png|The male Joe and Cobra forces are mesmerized by the Conch's sound vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h54m51s077.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h55m03s287.png|The female Joes gather their male compatriots and withdraw vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h56m39s533.png|The Baroness challenges Cobra Commander's authority vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h56m47s849.png|The Baroness uses the Conch on Cobra Commander, Tomax and two Crimson Guard vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h56m55s827.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h57m11s251.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m05s621.png|The Baroness uses the Conch during her attack on Joe HQ vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m18s338.png|Heavy Duty falls under the Conch's spell vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m22s509.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m27s111.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m35s241.png|Flint falls under the Conch's spell vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m39s752.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m47s277.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h58m54s498.png|All the male Joes under the Conch's spell vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h59m01s066.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h59m34s129.png|The Baroness orders the male Joes to attack the female Joes vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h59m40s130.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h59m46s063.png|The male Joes follow the order vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h59m57s893.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h00m08s078.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h00m20s918.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h00m30s933.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h02m19s896.png|The Male Joes follow the Baroness' order to withdraw vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h02m27s930.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h03m14s176.png|The Joes train better under mind control at the Baroness' compound vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h03m21s167.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h03m30s822.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h06m02s864.png|The male Joes fight the female Joes underneath the Baroness' compound vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h06m08s327.png Captives of Cobra (Season 1, Episodes 42-43) The Baroness hatches a plan to create an army that even the Joes are afraid to fight- one made up of their own family members. Cobra hacks into the Pentagon's computer files and learns the real identities of the Joes, then kidnaps their families and brainwashes them into serving Cobra. GIJ1.png|The Baroness targets the families of the Joes GIJ2.png|Cobra goons round up the families GIJ3.png|Thunder's sister Chrissie is the first subject GIJ4.png|Chrissie is brainwashed GIJ5.png|Chrissie declares her loyalty to Cobra GIJ6.png|The brainwashing continues GIJ7.png|The Joes encounter what they think is a small Cobra patrol GIJ8.png|But are shocked to see their loved ones aiming guns at them! GIJoe-CaptivesOfCobraPart1.jpg|being prepared.. captives1.png|kidnapped.. Eau de Cobra (Season 1, Episode 48) Cobra Commander has Firefly steal an Egyptian tablet from the British Museum and the plant from a Joe research station; on that tablet is the recipe for a fragrance that makes a man who inhales it obey lovingly the woman who wears it. Once the fragrance is created, Cobra Commander has the Baroness seduce the shipping tycoon Socrates Ertees on his yacht. The Baroness gets Socrates under her spell when Flint and Lady J board the yacht to stop her and Destro boards the yacht out of jealousy. Flint takes the Baroness away from Socrates on the dance floor only to fall under her spell when she sprays him with Eau de Cobra. She asks Flint to get rid of Lady J; on route to do that, Destro grabs Flint and a fight between the two ensues which leads to both men being thrown off the yacht. Lady J grabs Eau de Cobra and uses it to make Socrates fall in love with her; when the perfume escapes both the Baroness and Lady J's grasp, all the women aboard fight to get their hands on the perfume. In the end, the perfume falls into the sea and Cobra Commander aborts the plan. vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h14m20s109.png|Cobra Commander gives Eau de Cobra to the Baroness vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h16m06s891.png|The Baroness sprays herself with Eau de Cobra before meeting Socrates vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h16m20s462.png|Socrates inhales Eau de Cobra and becomes the Baroness' love slave vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h16m28s622.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h19m44s546.png|Flint tells the Baroness that she's been captured vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h20m18s341.png|The Baroness sprays Flint with Eau de Cobra and make him her love slave vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h20m23s629.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h20m30s020.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h20m35s557.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h21m08s471.png|Flint goes to get rid of Lady J as the Baroness ask him to do vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h23m30s682.png|Lady J spray herself with Eau de Cobra and wins Socrates' attention vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h23m41s644.png Flint's Vacation (Season 1, Episode 53) Flint takes his vacation with the family of his cousin in the town of Pleasant Cove; Flint arrives unannounced to find the family in unemotionally moved by his arrival. Shortly after he comes in the family all go to bed; Flint wakes up after having a nightmare about Cobra Commander to find the family gone and the townspeople all filing out with a Cobra guard escort. He follows his cousin's family to the dock and a Cobra submarine; once spotted and shot at by Cobra guards, Flint heads to the sheriff's office to report what's happening. The sheriffs turn out to Zartan and the Dreadknots, who chase Flint through the town. Flint tries to fool the pursuers by driving his car over a cliff and then climbing up the cliff without them knowing, but Zartan is waiting for Flint at the top and takes Flint to the underwater Cobra base. There Flint learns that Cobra has the town under its control through subliminal messages; Flint is then shown the video that starts the condition and becomes a slave to Cobra. Cobra Commander releases a ransom video demanding to be made supreme leader of the world or he will destroy all vegetation on the Earth's surface. Towards the end of the video, Flint passes behind Cobra Commander, which further prompts the Joes into action. The Joes figure that Cobra has hypnotized the townfolk through subliminal messages; they head to the underwater base, only to have Cobra Commander order all the hypnotized people to attack the Joes. As the hypnotized people fight Flint appears and attacks the Joe. He and Lady J make their way to the Sea door, where Cobra Commander orders Flint to close the city door and open the sea door to flood the room. Flint closes the city door when the Joes break the subliminal programming and the people and Flint return to normal. vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h26m55s196.png|Flint arrives at his cousin's house when they are receiving their subliminal instructions through the evening news vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h27m14s462.png|The kids and then the parents head off to bed as per the instructions vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h27m52s153.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h28m04s154.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h30m09s926.png|Flint awakens to find the townspeople heading to Cobra's submarine vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h30m36s732.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h31m18s962.png|At the dock, Flint see his cousin's family heading into the submarine vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h31m26s827.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h34m32s541.png|Flint sees the hypnotized people working on Cobra's underwater city vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h37m57s954.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h38m40s063.png|The subliminal programming video is shown to Flint vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h38m45s861.png|Flint is turned into a hypnotized Cobra worker vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h38m57s567.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h39m03s574.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h39m10s823.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h40m18s484.png|Hypnotized Flint appears in Cobra Commander's ransom video vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h42m56s669.png|Flint and the other hypnotized people are ordered to attack the Joes vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h43m02s341.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h43m11s033.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h43m24s566.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h43m31s510.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h43m43s931.png|The hypnotized people start attacking the Joes vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h44m48s034.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h45m01s817.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h45m16s194.png|Flint arrives and attacks the Joes vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h45m22s582.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h45m40s437.png|The Joes have their hands full with the hypnotized people vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h46m10s212.png|Flint has Lady J in the space between doors and is ordered to shut the city door and open the sea door vlcsnap-2019-07-10-14h46m29s449.png Cold Slither (Season 1, Episode 61) Cobra goes bankrupt after a Joe raid captures Cobra's cache of gold, jewels, and artwork. With no money, Tomax and Xamot explain to Cobra Commander that the creditors expect to be paid in 48 hours, the Cobra troops have filed for unemployment and they will proceed to sell off whatever assets Cobra has to recoup their losses. The financial trouble for Cobra leaves a long downtime for the Joes. Cobra Commander, however, gets money from a loan shark who he leaves hanging and starts Operation: Cold Slither. Cold Slither is Destro's program that generates rock music with subliminal messages that hypnotizes the listener. Zartan and the Dreadknots become the faces for the music and make a music video for the song. The "Cold Slither" song is released and start climbing up the charts; Tomax and Xamot forgive Cobra's debts for part of the profits. Students listening to "Cold Slither" before school are hypnotized and leave school. At Joe HQ, Shipwreck, Breaker, and Footloose listen to the song, get hypnotized, and break out the HQ to go to the Cold Slither concert. Duke sends MPs to retrieve the three Joe, but upon finding the three at the concert, the MPs are hypnotized by the music. After taking the hypnotized audience through a hypno call and response session, Cobra Commander sends out a ransom video with the hypnotized audience. The GI Joes infiltrate the concert, take out Cobra, and are forced to play rock music for the audience freed from the hypnosis. Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-18h40m16s711.png|Students listen to Cold Slither in the hallways; they get hypnotized and leave school Vlcsnap-2019-08-18-18h40m24s052.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h11m12s407.png|Shipwreck, Breaker, and Footloose listen to Cold Slither in the break room vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h11m35s567.png|Shipwreck is hypnotized by the music vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h11m41s838.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h11m48s537.png|Breaker is hypnotized by the music vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h11m59s132.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h12m07s571.png|The three hypnotized Joes leave to go to the concert vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h12m15s306.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h12m29s889.png|The hypnotized Joes ignore comments from their fellow Joes vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h12m41s031.png|"Cold Slither!!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h12m55s092.png|"Let us pass or die!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h14m49s665.png|The concert-goers aka Cold Slither's hypnotized audience vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h15m14s225.png|The MPs find the Joes, but get hypnotized by the music vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h15m22s788.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h15m34s331.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m01s376.png|Cobra Commander makes it so the crowd will follow spoken commands vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m17s246.png|"Yes, master!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m26s476.png|"Drop to your knees!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m35s027.png|"Yes, master!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m48s114.png|"Long live Cobra!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h16m58s557.png|"Scrape the floor!!" "Yes, master!!" vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h17m36s321.png|The audience shouts "Cold Slither Forever!!" during Cobra Commander's ransom video vlcsnap-2019-07-10-15h17m45s757.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Love Hypnosis Category:Folklore Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child